


Colors

by naramis_aeropistols



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naramis_aeropistols/pseuds/naramis_aeropistols
Summary: Based on the song Colors by Halsey
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Colors

_ “Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so.”  _

Nothing has worked. Not making music, not video games, nothing. None of your hobbies make you feel better anymore. You can’t stop thinking about how you have been a horrible brother, a horrible father. You hate it, the feeling of failure, and the way your little brother looks at you with wide terrified eyes makes that feeling worse. Because you know you have failed him.    
  


_ “I hope you make it to the day you’re twenty eight years old.”  _   
  


You left that in your note. Hopefully he would read it when he got home from school. He would probably wonder where you were when you didn’t pick him up today. You put everything you prized into his room. Your turntables, katanas, even Lil Cal, even though he hated the puppet. Everything else went into trash bags to be donated. You didn’t need them anymore. 

_ “Everything is grey, his hair, his smoke, his dreams, and now he's so devoid of color..”  _ _  
  
_

The rope hung invitingly on the tree in your backyard, swaying in the breeze. Your brother would be home soon, and you didn’t want him to witness the rope tightening around your neck. Stepping onto the chair under the rope felt like you were doing it in slow motion. You put the rope around your neck and step off the chair. As your vision went dark, you smiled. Maybe now your brother would be happier. 

_ “You were a vision in the morning when the light came through.”  _

  
You woke up in your brother's bed, early morning light streaming through the window. You failed, was your immediate thought. But it was pushed out when you realized a small warm body was clinging to yours. You move to hold him, pet his soft white hair. He must have just fallen asleep after being up all night, there were dark circles under his eyes and fresh tear stains on the pillow. You silently promise to be a better person, no matter how hard it would be.    
  
_ “You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter; @ragemaeus


End file.
